risegamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise Star Fishing/Fish Table
Introduction *The Rise Star Fishing game has these catches that will allow the fisher to catch during their adventures across Second Life. *'You do not need specific Fishing Points to catch any type of fish - that will be unnecessary.' But, higher Fishing Points gives you a higher Fishing level, which leads to: **Loot Bags drops **Star Destiny Wheel Spins! **Instant Cash Prizes **and more? *Can you catch all 393 fish? Owners can set payouts from x1 - x11 of the catch value. *'This table is incomplete - it will be updated and completed when the Star Fishing beta is completed.' Info for Players *Fishing Points are gained by the conversion rate L$0.01 (fish value) = 1 FP *Fish Event Multipliers only apply to the base value of each catch. (see next line for Fishing Points Gain) *Global Multiplier events spun from the Star Destiny Wheel can enable double or triple Fishing Points for 1 hour. *Reaching Level 25 requires the Expert Rod. Reaching Level 50 requires the Master Rod. You can use the Master Rod from levels 1 - 50 if you desire. *See Rise Star Fishing/Leveling Chart for the Level 1-100 table. *'Having Nightcrawler bait (30 second base cast) is strongly recommended for event buoys so you can catch more during a high paying event!' *'Maximum fish you can catch in a single buoy is 50 at one time.' Info For Owners *Set Payout rate by clicking the buoy and select the option "Multiplier / Payout" and you can choose between 1x (Normal) to 11x (Max). *Use this table to get familiar with what you need in order to host an event. *You can also turn off and on buoys when you want to use the funds inside your buoy. *Funds are held secure until players claim money from the buoys through fishing. Key Info *Name of Fish refers to the name of the Fish (when caught) *Base Star Points is the base value (at 0.01 = 1 Fishing Points) per catch, not counting Global Multipliers *Base Value is the base value of the catch (at a x1 buoy) - for anything x2-x11 simply multiply the value of the fish by that number. Rarity Info *'Very Common '- Likely a catch you will get when fishing. *'Common - '''Will usually catch this often when fishing. *'Uncommon - 'Sometimes a catch you will get when fishing. *'Rare - 'A catch you get when fishing every so often. *'Mythical / Very Rare - '''A catch you can get that is worth a lot. Fish Payout Table Rise Star References List *Some fish catches reference various people or things in Second Life - they earned it through their hard work and appreciation towards Rise Star Gaming ,plus a couple were named after friends who have been around for a long time. Second Life Avatars *Neko catfish - Neko Gearz - Owner of sim: Hell / One of the Highest Supporters of Rise *Starshine fish - Tyra Starshine (TyraJones) - Owner of sim: Broken Dreams / Supporter of Rise *Angelic fish - Angelica Ragged / Angelic Direwych - Escapees of other games / Players of Rise *Lavender fish - Janice Lavender - First Star Fishing Event Spin honorable spinner / Supporter of Rise *Dastardly fish - Dark Dastardly - Club Heaven owner / Awesome Friend / Supporter of Rise *Trappen fish - Nicole Trappen - Rise Star Gaming Group Moderator *Foxtrot catfish - Katarina Foxtrot - Owner of sim: Kat's Eyel / Supporter of Rise / Awesome Friend *Gear gar - Geargemeele Resident - Fallen Hero of Rise / Former Vice President of Rise Star Gaming *Camseen fish - kamseen Resident - Dynasty Gaming Champion / Supporter of Rise *More to list soon Object References *Coming Soon